Tyrien e’Adrianne (perrinmiller)
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Fighter(Archer)-1/Bard(Arcane Duelist)-1 Level: 2 (1/1) Experience: 1380 (1876 mid-adventure) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Elven, Sylvan Deity: Callisto Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 18 +4 (10 pts); +2 Racial CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (0 pts) CHA: 13 +1 (3 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON(0) + FC(0) (Fighter) + CON(0) + FC(0) (Bard) AC: 18 = + DEX(4) + ARM(4) + SHD(0) + NAT(0) + Misc(0) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX(4) + Size(0) + Misc(0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + ARM(4) + SHD(0) + NAT(0) + Misc(0) INIT: +6 = (4) + Misc (2)* BAB: +1 = + Bard (0) CMB: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc (0) CMD: 17 = + BAB(1) + STR(2) + DEX(4) + Misc(0) Fortitude: +2 = + Bard(0) + CON(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +6 = + Bard(2) + DEX(4) + Misc(0) Will: +2 = + Bard(2) + WIS(0) + Misc(0)# Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = Elven Reflexes Trait. # = +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments +1 Damage from Arcane Strike Ranged: +1 Attack/Damage within 30' with Point Blank Shot MWK Comp Longbow: Attack: +6 = + DEX(4) + MWK(1) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 110', Special: P or B Chakram: Attack: +5 = + DEX(4) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Range: 30', Special: Slashing Melee: Morningstar: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: B or P Greatsword: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 2d6+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Slashing Dagger: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Pierce, Can be thrown Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 DEX Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter & Bard (+2 SP) Vision: Low-Light Vision Adaptability: Skill Focus Disable Device Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects +2 to Will saves against enchantment spells and effects Keen Senses: +2 to Perception Multitalented: Choose another favored class (Bard) Class Features Fighter(Archer) (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Light/Medium/Heavy Armor Shields (including Tower) Simple & Martial Weapons Bonus Feats: One at 1st level & then every even level Bard(Arcane Duelist) (Favored Class) Armor/Weapons: Gain proficiency with whip Bonus Feats: Arcane Strike (1st Level) Bardic Performance: (5 rounds per day) Trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around her, including herself if desired. Arcane Spellcasting: Cantrips & 1st level spells spontaneously. No chance for failure while wearing light armor Rallying Cry: Use performance to rally dispirited allies. Each round she makes an Intimidate check. Any ally (including the bard) within 30 feet may use this check in place of their own saving throw against fear and despair effects. Those already under a fear or despair effect can attempt a new save each round using the bard’s Intimidate check. Rallying cry does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Distraction: Use performance to counter magic effects that depend on sight. Each round of the distraction, she makes a Perform (act, comedy, dance, or oratory) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard herself) that is affected by an illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the distraction is already under the effect of a non-instantaneous illusion (pattern) or illusion (figment) magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it sees the distraction, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Distraction does not work on effects that don’t allow saves. Relies on visual components. Fascinate: Use performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to her. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. Will Save DC12. Inspire courage +1: Use performance to inspire courage in allies (including herself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to perceive the bard’s performance. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Inspire courage can use audible or visual components. Feats Point Blank Shot (General 1st level): +1 Attack/Damage within 30ft with ranged attack. Precise Shot (Fighter Bonus 1st level): Shoot or throw ranged weapons at an opponent engaged in melee without taking the standard –4 penalty on attack roll. Arcane Strike (Arcane Duelist Bonus 1st Level): Swift action to deal +1 damage per five caster levels with weapon. Weapon counts as magic vs. DR. Lasts 1 round. Traits Elven Reflexes (Racial): +2 to Initiative Armor Expert (Combat): -1 to ACP Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 12 = (2) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) (Fighter) + (6) + INT (1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (00) (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Appraise +1 0 * 1 +0 Bluff +1 0 * 1 +0 Climb +1 0 * 2 -1 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy +1 0 * 1 +0 Disable Device +10 2 0 4 -1 +5$ Disguise +1 0 * 1 +0 Escape Artist +7 1 3 4 -1 +0 Fly +3 0 0 4 -1 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 * 1 +0 Linguistics 0 * 1 +0 Perception +7 2 3 0 +2# Perform ( ) +1 0 * 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +3 0 * 4 -1 +0 Sense Motive +4 1 3 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 * 4 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 * 1 +0 Stealth +8 2 3 4 -1 +0 Survival +4 1 3 0 +0 Swim +1 1 * 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 * 1 +0 # = +2 Racial $ = +3 Skill Focus & MWK Thieves' Tools Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * Prestidigitation * Timely Inspiration * Spell Name * Spell Name * Mending * Cure Light Wounds * Spell Name * Spell Name * Resistance * Message Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 At will DC11 2/day DC12 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Chain shirt 100 gp 25 lb Morningstar 8 gp 6 lb Greatsword 50 gp 8 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb MWK Composite Longbow (+2 Str) 600 gp 3 lb Arrows (40) 2 gp 6 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 2 gp 3 lb Chakram (3) 3 gp 3 lb Belt Pouch 1 gp ½ lb MWK Thieves Tools 100 gp 2 lb Ioun Torch 75 gp - lb Total Weight: 57.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 0 GP: 436 SP: 10 CP: 0 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5' 5" Weight: 115 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Olive Appearance: Lithe girlish looks with an athletic build. She is moderately attractive but doesn’t worry or care about it, often having her hair a little unkempt with a smug of dirt on her face. She has blue eyes and long black hair that tends to be unruly, pretty loose around her head, but a pony tail that starts at the base of her neck tied with a leather thong and then running halfway down her back. Demeanor: Tyrien believes in helping others, but doesn't really respect the laws for their sake alone. She still retains some elvish stoicism, but she doesn't have their patience to match. She is adventuresome and brave, but still practical. She can be childish at time and not very courtly in her manners. Background Normally the wood elves of her community avoided the civilizations of man but Tyrien e’Adrianne was always a little bit rebellious and enjoyed exploring, probably because of her lineage being only part elven. After straying too far, she ended up taken from her home in the forest before hitting puberty by some bandits. These bandits were later captured and executed, but Tyrien's was too young to remember how to return to her homeland. She was taken in by the resident ranger of Haaste, Palarna Lastrid. The female ranger was thought to be able to find the half-elven girl's community in her travels. In the course of those years, Tyrien came to learn how to use the bow and other weapons from her guardian and mentor. Tyrien believes in helping others, but doesn't really respect the laws for their sake alone. She still retains some elvish stoicism, but she doesn't have their patience to match. Having been separated from her family and never returned, she feels more in common with the shorter lived humans that she has known. Being an outsider, she was skipped over for the rite of passage to the crypt, but she accompanied the ill-fated group of pranksters that left ahead of time to prepare. Unfortunately she was captured by the forces that have taken over the crypt and has been locked in a room to await her unpleasant fate of death unless a miraculous rescue can be made. Adventure Log DMC Spent = 6 XP Received: 1050 (1st level) + 330 (2nd level) Treasure Received: 900 GP (1st level) + 330 GP (2nd level) Crypt of the Everflame XP Received: 496 in progress Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard (Arcane Duelist)-1 BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +2 Will: +0 to +2 Feat: Arcane Strike (Bonus) Features: Cantrips, Spells, Bardic Performance, Rallying Cry, Distraction, Fascinate, Inspire Courage +1 HP: Max -2 =6+0=6 Skill Pts: 12 = +6(Bard) +1(Int) +4(Old Total) +1(FC) = 12(New Total) Spent on: Disable Device, Perception, Stealth x 2, Intimidate, Sense Motive, Acrobatics, Escape Artist Added Known Spells: Prestidigitation, Mending, Message, Resistance, Timely Inspiration, Cure Light Wounds. Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (July 14th, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 *Approval (July 15th, 2011) (Systole - Non-Judge) level 1 *Approval (August 13, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 Category:Approved Characters